


El fantasma

by Puppetfanfics



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Puppetfanfics
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 06:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetfanfics/pseuds/Puppetfanfics
Summary: En un mundo donde demonios, angeles y Shinigamis existen; ¿será posible otro tipo de presencias?, y de ser así...¿qué impacto tendrían en la tranquila jornada de un Shinigami?Sebastián x GrellOne-shotEste fanfic yaoi esta escrito para fans, sin ánimo de lucro, escrito en universo kuroshitsuji.





	El fantasma

El sonido de una cinta al correr fue lo único que resonó en aquel callejón, luego de un breve recorrido sin anotaciones significativas, el Shinigami hizo una marca en su libro de la muerte y este desapareció casi al instante.

-Margaret Bennet, bueno es la última-levanto un brazo, pasando el otro por detrás de su cabeza y estirándose cuando pudo-Will se está vengando de mí, es injusto que me haga trabajar horas extras-muy cerca de allí se escuchó el crujir de una madera al romperse; el pelirrojo saco su guadaña para dar un par de pasos, aunque se encontraba en una oscuridad casi absoluta-¿Quién está ahí?-temblaba de solo pensar que se tratara de algo temible, como un fantasma, pero eso era imposible; aunque si los Shinigamis y los demonios existían, entonces ¿Por qué los fantasmas no?. La sola idea logro que se le erizara la piel, pero siguió avanzando aunque las partes móviles de su guadaña comenzaron a hacer un sonido algo estridente dada la forma en que él estaba temblando-no es nada, no es nada...¿a quién quiero engañar?, seguro que sale un ente transparente arrastrando cadenas que atraído por mi estado virginal me hace esto y lo otro.

Una presencia se había colocado detrás de él, como envolviéndole, la voz de aquel ser invadió no solo su oído sino que inclusive su alma que en ese momento estaba al nivel de sus pies.

-Deje de hacer eso resulta tan molesto...-El Shinigami se alejó, arrojando su guadaña por los aires para terminar chocando contra la pared del frente, volteando de inmediato, cubriéndose con ambas manos

-kyyyaaaa al menos sea gentil señor fantasma-cerró los ojos con fuerza, siendo levantado casi de inmediato y acorralado contra la pared, sentía la respiración del otro muy cerca de su rostro, pero los fantasmas no respiraban. Abrió los ojos de inmediato, aunque a punto estuvo de desmayarse, lo que estaba frente a él tenía un mayor impacto que cualquier otra presencia de este mundo o el otro-¡Sebas-chan!-su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, sus mejillas se encendieron, estaban tan cerca que su cuerpo estuvo a punto de caer en un delicioso letargo.

-Me temo que no puedo permitirle hacer eso, siempre dando problemas ¿no es así, señor Grell?-el pelirrojo no pudo reaccionar siquiera, esos ojos rojos brillaron con intensidad haciendo que su cuerpo se quedara sin movimiento incluso por un instante había dejado de respirar, el demonio se acercó aún más, posando sus labios sobre los suyos, al principio castamente para luego deslizar su lengua entre ellos, acariciando la del Shinigami, masajeándola, sometiéndola; haciendo suyo cada espacio.

Durante mucho tiempo el Shinigami había estado planeando lo que haría cuando por fin el mayordomo le otorgara ese tan anhelado beso, lo que le diría, la forma en que recorrería su fuerte espalda con sus manos, pero mientras el demonio delineaba sus afilados dientes con su lengua; el pelirrojo tan solo podía aferrarse con fuerza para no perder del todo la consciencia, en ese momento le habría entregado con gusto su alma si este se la hubiese pedido.

Luego de un par de minutos ambos se separaron, aunque sus bocas siguieron unidas durante unos instantes por un hilillo transparente. El demonio le dedico una sonrisa extraña; Grell sentía los labios adormecidos, todo su cuerpo permaneció recargado contra aquella pared mucho tiempo después de que el otro se retirara; en su mente tan solo quedo vagando la frase que este le dijera al despedirse.

-Recuerde señor Grell, una vez que un demonio lo ha escogido le será imposible escapar.

 

Fin


End file.
